ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Nanomech
Nanomech is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Nanochip/Human hybrid an extraordinary organism from the Hive. Appearance Nanomech is about an inch tall at full size. He has grey skin with a green circuit-like design on it. Nanomech possesses green wings as well as one large, green cyclopean-eye. His body is a carbon/silicon-based alloy, and he has triangular feet. He wore the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. From a human-sized perspective, when Nanomech speaks, he has a squeaky high pitched voice, but from anything of his size's perspective, his voice is very deep. In Omniverse, Nanomech's circuit design is gone, being replaced with a design pushing more to his Alien Swarm design, and the Omnitrix symbol is where his eye was. He has different wings, he speaks with a more robotic tone, but still high-pitched and he has four small eyes around the Omnitrix similar to Stinkfly. His legs have also changed shape. His body also emits a bright green glow that completely surrounds him. Powers and Abilities Nanomech has the ability to fly. He is very agile, and his wings glow when he is airborne. Nanomech can reduce his size at will, even to microscopic scales. He can return to his original size, but cannot grow any larger. Nanomech can launch green bioelectrical energy from his hands and eye, ranging in forms from beams to orbs. Nanomech has the ability to adapt to his opponents very fast, such as sprouting energy tentacles like the Decoy Queen seconds after she attacked him with it. This ability was first confirmed and displayed in Alien Swarm, but has not been looked into since. Because he is a hybrid, Nanomech can't be controlled by Nanochip Queens. Weaknesses Nanomech's size can be a problem if fighting larger opponents. In Inspector 13, this is proven true when Kevin as Nanomech was harmed by a fly swatter. Even though Nanochip can't be controlled by Nanochip Queens, he can still be partially influenced by them. History |-|Alien Force = ;Ben *Nanomech first appeared in Ben 10: Alien Swarm. He was unlocked by scanning the Nanochips. Also, Nanomech destroyed the Decoy Queen of the Alien Chip hive. He was used to enter Victor's brain and battle the queen. After a grueling battle, Nanomech destroys the Queen and thus the entirety of the chips, freeing everybody from their control. |-|Ultimate Alien = ;Ben *In Video Games, Nanomech was regarded too small for the video game. Later, Nanomech destroyed the Stalker. *In Ultimate Aggregor, Nanomech destroyed the headbands that were controlling P'andor and Ra'ad. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, Nanomech was squashed in a book by Gwen before transforming into Way Big. ;Kevin *In Inspector 13, Nanomech snuck into the Techadon Factory and battled Inspector 13. |-|Omniverse = ;Ben *In Have I Got a Deal for You, Nanomech re-appeared in a cameo as an accidental transformation. *In The Frogs of War: Part 1, Nanomech battled some Incurseans by blowing up their guns, knocking them out. *In The Ultimate Heist, Nanomech was used to escape his cell, and avoid Blukic and Driba. *In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2, Nanomech defeated Mad Way Big. *In A New Dawn, Nanomech appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Alien Force = ;Ben *''Ben 10: Alien Swarm'' (first appearance) |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ben *''Video Games'' (x2; first re-appearance) *''Ultimate Aggregor'' *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' ;Kevin *''Inspector 13'' |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;Ben *''Have I Got a Deal for You'' (first re-appearance; accidental transformation; cameo) *''The Frogs of War: Part 1'' (intended alien was Humungousaur) *''The Ultimate Heist'' *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2'' *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *The Monster at the End of This Book ;Chapter Books *Science Friction |-|Online Games= *Alien Attack Naming and Translations Trivia *During the Birthday Bash in Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall, players could get a Nanomech helmet that looked like his live action movie version. However, after '''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' premiered, it changed to match the cartoon version. This item has been re-released as a code item. *Kevin states that he can't take Nanomech seriously because of his voice. *According to Dwayne, Benchip was Nanomech's working name. *According to Inspector 13's technology, Nanomech is an unknown bio-mechanical organism. The Plumber's scanners see him as an unknown bio-mechanical creature. *In the movie, his voice is deeper and sounds robotic, while in the series, he has a high, squeaky voice. *Kevin describes Nanomech as "not like anything Ben has turned into before" because Nanomech is part human/part drone and thus makes him a hive mind-based organism (so he is a Human/Nanochip hybrid). *Nanomech is the only one of Ben's aliens that is part-human. Category:Live-action Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Transformations Category:Male Heroes Category:Nanotechnology Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Males Category:Hybrids